Obat
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; hospital!AU ] Cerita kurang receh dan aq*ua tentang Taeyong yang dirawat di rumah sakit. / "Aku, jadi korban dan pelaku bunuh diri? Hahahahahahaha—ups." [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ Slight! Yuten ; Disebut doang! Sulay with Nomin ] [ #ANightWithJaeYong EVENT ]


**Obat.**

 **Jaehyun, Jung** **x** **Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; absurd ; Hospital!AU ; typo(s)**

 **FOR #ANightForJaeyong** **EVENT**

* * *

.

Di sebuah kota metropolitan macam Seoul, rumah sakit mewah adalah hal yang lazim, kan? Dimana kita dilayani dengan baik. Kalau saja bukan rumah sakit, mungkin kita semua sudah tinggal disa—

 _Iya, kalau saja dokter yang menangani sangatlah menyenangkan._

—Oi, oi! Jangan main potong saja, pasien nakal!

 _Memotong itu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi kalau memotong dokter itu menjadi daging siap santap, argh._

Hei, berhenti bicara. Dasar calon psikopat!

 _Ya! Aku bukan psikopat. Sekarang cepat perkenalkan aku atau nafasmu kuhentikan sekarang juga!_

Oh, aku belum memperkenalkanmu, ya?

Ah, lagipula aku tak berminat memperkenalkannya. Tetapi daripada aku mati mengenaskan, lebih baik aku memperkenalkannya.

Ya, jadi pasien nakal calon psikopat yang _sialnya cukup canti—ganteng (Oke, ampun, JANGAN AMUK AKU TAE—)_ ini bernama Taeyong. Lengkapnya Lee Taeyong. Dia ini pasien percobaan bunuh diri. Ia ditemukan di apartement tepat sejam setelah ia menyayat nadi pergelangan tangannya. Oleh sang sepupu, Nakamoto Yuta dan kekasihnya Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul yang menemukannya, ia langsung dibawa ke salah satu rumah sakit ternama di distrik Gangnam.

Alasan?

Saat diselidiki, diduga korban— _atau pelaku_? Melakukan percobaan bunuh diri saat mengetahui salah satu boneka Spongebob— _iya, Spongebob yang itu, yang memakai celana coklat kotak seperti kardus_ —koleksinya terkena tumpahan susu milik kucingnya.

Lebay, sih. Tapi pas ditanya kepolisian, dia dengan berurai air mata dan nada suara yang polos menjawab;

"Aku, jadi korban dan pelaku bunuh diri? Hahahahahahaha—ups."

Eh—maaf, kesalahan teknis, kawan-kawan. Itu pernyataan pasien percobaan bunuh diri ruang sebelah yang dramatis dan hiperbola, serta diperkirakan mengalami amnesia setelah ditemukan hampir tewas tergantung di jemuran, Na Jaemin namanya. Katanya sih, sebelum menggantung dirinya, ia menjedotkan kepalanya ke tiang besi jemuran, lalu bergelantungan seperti kekasih Yuta semasa remaja.

Gila, memang. Diduga ia melakukan itu akibat frustasi, karena pacarnya, Lee Jeno dikira _bottom_ terus sama temen-temennya.

Jangan ditiru kelakuan Jaemin. Jangan juga bayangin Jeno jadi _bottom_.

 _Not safe for work,_ kalo kata 9gag mah.

"Aku tak sanggup melihat _spongie_ ternoda. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri karena kucing itu milikku dan kucingku yang menumpahkan susunya ke _spongie_ , hueeeee."

Nah ini baru perkataan Taeyong yang asli.

Perkataan itu otomatis membuat polisi yang menangani hampir saja melompat dari jendela rumah sakit— _seperti adegan salah satu member boyband di mv mobil pemadam kebakaran_ — setelah mendengar jawaban polos Taeyong.

Ya, untung Taeyong imut, akhirnya ia memaklumi.

Polisinya ndak jadi lompat?

Ndak, masih sayang pada koleksi Sistar-nya, katanya waktu itu.

Maklum, _fanboy_ akutnya Hyorin.

.

* * *

.

Nah, setelah insiden percobaan bunuh diri yang elit itu— _ya, elit. Sangat elit. Aku bahkan menangis saat mengetik kata elit saking elitnya._ — Pihak rumah sakit akhirnya memutuskan bahwa Taeyong, si pasien _malang_ ini harus dirawat selama seminggu untuk memulihkan diri.

Taeyong langsung bersuka cita, karena ia bisa bolos kerja— _berbeda dengan Yuta yang harus meringis melihat total biaya yang harus ia tanggung sebagai perwakilan keluarga Taeyong._

 _"_ _Yuta, tolong bayarin biaya rumah sakit Yongyong-ie dulu, ya? Tante belum bisa transfer nih hehehe lagi sibuk."_

 _"_ _Tante tun—"_

 _Sialnya, sambungan terputus sebelum Yuta membantah._

Tapi, walau pada awalnya Taeyong senang sekali berada di rumah sakit— _duh, rumah sakit mewah, gratis pula. Siapa yang ga mupeng_ — akhirnya ia juga merasa jengkel dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartement-nya.

Hei, ia kurang bersyukur sekali! Sudah diberi keberkahan tetap hidup oleh Tuhan, sudah dapat cuti, keseharian di rumah sakit hanya tidur, bermalas-malasan. Mana dapet dokter yang _ugh,_ gans tiada tara. Dan dia masih merasa jengkel.

Kurang apa, sih?

"Kurang menyenangkan. Lagipula, mereka kesambet apaan sih sampai mempekerjakan dokter mesum macam Dokter Jung?!" Amarah Taeyong meluap saat hari ketiga ia dirawat. Ten yang mendengar curhatan sepupu kekasihnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia cogan, Tae. Sayang lho kalo dilewatin. Kalo gamau mending buat aku—AWW SIALAN SIAPA SIH—eh, abang Yuta sayang, _hehehehe_. Ampun, hati eneng cuma buat abang!" Reaksi Ten membuat perempu—lelaki kelahiran Thailand ini ditimpuk bantal sofa oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Salah sendiri, sudah tahu punya Yuta yang _hot daddy_ dan _ugh_ , gans maha dahsyat, masih saja mau ngembat jatahnya Taeyong.

Iya, ampun, Tae! Iya, iya, itu bukan jatahmu! Jangan menatapku seseram itu!

Intinya, Taeyong ini benci dan jengkel kepada Dokter Jung, dokter yang sedang menanganinya selama seminggu full.

"Tapi, Tae," Ten masih berani membuka mulutnya setelah diamuk pacarnya. Lagipula, seru tahu, membuat pacarnya yang _non-romens pipel_ ini cemburu. "Kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya, bagaimana?"

Taeyong langsung bersumpah, takkan tergoda oleh rayuan mesum dokter itu tiap mereka bertemu ataupun sampai jatuh cinta pada dokter gans itu! Meskipun kadar ke-gans-nya dokter itu sudah tak diragukan lagi.

"Kudoakan kau jatuh cinta padanya, Tae!" Doa Ten yang diamini Yuta diam-diam sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu untuk mencari minuman segar. Membuat Taeyong yang baru saja bersumpah langsung bersumpah lagi akan mencabik-cabik Ten, seraya berteriak, "AKU TAKKAN JATUH CINTA PADANYA, CABE SIALAN!"

Eung, walau Yuta yang sekarang menjaga Taeyong sembari menunggu kekasihnya kembali ini sendiri ragu, karena Taeyong ini selera-seleranya sama yang _ugh, gans_ , yang _ugh, hawt_ , dan yang _ugh, seksi_. Dan Dokter Jung sendiri memiliki semuanya.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat pagi, Taeyong- _ssi_." Sapa suster yang kali ini datang pagi sekali bersama—ugh, Dokter Jung. Ini hari kelima Taeyong menderita di rumah sakit ini, omong-omong. Taeyong langsung mendudukkan dirinya menyandar ke _headboard_ , bersiap diperiksa.

Mendengar sapaan itu, Taeyong hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mempersilahkan suster itu memeriksa denyut jantungnya. Tatapan manusia tak tahu cara bersyuk— _AMPUN, TAE_ —maksudku tatapan manusia bermarga Lee itu menatap lekat penuh minat kepada Dokter Jung yang terlihat berkali-kali gans dan seksi hari ini. Setelahnya langsung mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain, tak ingin dokter muda itu mengetahui bahwa ia tadi sempat memerhatikan si dokter.

Dasar _tsundere_.

"Nah, waktunya makan, Taeyong- _ssi_. Eh, apa Taeyong- _ssi_ ingin mandi dulu saja, baru makan?" Tawar suster pagi itu dengan genit sembari meletakkan sarapannya pagi ini, membuat Taeyong jijik setengah mati.

Ew. Suster ini tidak tahu saja kalau Taeyong ini serong ke kiri— _karena serong kanan sudah mainstream_ —alias serong terong, **serong** kiri **ter** us nyampe nyungsep sel **o** kan ga **ng**.

Eh, salah. Maksudnya Taeyong ini cowok belok, alias _gay_.

"Ma—"

"—Mandi tentu saja, suster. Tidak enak makan sebelum badan segar. Biar saya yang tangani." Belum selesai Taeyong berbicara, Dokter Jung yang nama lengkapnya Jung Jaehyun ini langsung menyelak.

"Ha—" Taeyong kembali bersua, tetapi kembali diselak. Duh, kayak antrian sembako aja.

"Bisa pergi sekarang, suster? Biar saya yang memandikan pasien, karena kami sama-sama lelaki," suara Jaehyun terdengar mesum ditelinga Taeyong, membuat yang punya telinga mendesah malas. "Tidak baik kalau dua manusia lawan jenis berada di dalam ruangan yang sama, nanti orang ketiganya setan. Emangnya suster mau dihantui setan terus selama disini?"

Iya, diam-diam Jaehyun ini ustadz, keturunan dari bapaknya yang dokter pemilik rumah sakit ini sekaligus ulama. Gakayak kakaknya, Joonmyeon yang gabener.

Lha, gimana gak bener. Wong, selain jadi dokter, kerjaan sambilannya adalah ena-ena terus bareng pacarnya, suster ayu nan cantik sayangnya cowok bernama Zhang Yixing di ruangan pribadinya.

"B-baik, dokter." Menciut karena diceramahi, sang suster buru-buru keluar ruangan Taeyong, dan menutup pintunya rapat. Membuat Jaehyun tersenyum puas. Ia pun menaruh pantatnya dengan nyaman di kursi.

"Nah, saatnya kita makan."

Pasien didepan Jaehyun sontak memekik tertahan. "APA?!"

"Ya, makan," Jaehyun berbicara santai sambil membuka _plastic wrap_ di mangkuk bubur Taeyong. "Kau mandi nanti saja, sayang. Lebih baik makan dulu biar kau tak kelaparan." Tangan cekatan Jaehyun mengambil sendok, mengaduk bubur sebelum mengambil sesendok dari sana. Mengarahkan sendok itu ke hadapan bibir kucing Taeyong.

Taeyong mengeluh, menatap Jaehyun tak suka. "Apa-apaan. Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk mandi duluan, dokter mesum."

"Tidak jadi," Jaehyun memajukan sendok berisi penuh bubur beberapa nanometer ke depan belah bibir pasiennya. "Nah, sekarang ayo kusuapi."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kusuapi dengan tangan atau kusuapi dengan mulut?"

Yowes, Taeyong langsung kalah. Dengan malu-malu (tapi gak mau) Taeyong menerima suapan Jaehyun. Awalnya dia stop sampe 5 suapan, gamau lagi. Tapi dengan anceman yang sama, akhirnya bubur satu mangkok ludes.

"Sekarang minum obat." Jaehyun menggumam, mencari obat di nakas. Taeyong menatapnya malas dan lelah.

Jaehyun menemukan obat-obat laknat bagi Taeyong itu dengan cepat. Memberikannya satu-satu pada Taeyong dengan telaten. Taeyong meminumnya dengan kalem tanpa membantah, gamau Jaehyun ngancem dia dengan anceman nyebelin kayak tadi.

Tapi ketika obat terakhir datang, toleran Taeyong habis. Ia paling benci dengan obat itu karena, ew, itu pahit dan paling pahit diantara obat lainnya.

"Ayo minum yang terakhir," Jaehyun membujuk, tapi Taeyong tetap menutup mulutnya rapat dan menggeleng. "Nggak mau sembuh?"

"Mau, sih. Biar gak ketemu lagi sama kau yang nyebelin," Taeyong menggerutu. Tanpa menyadari Jaehyun telah mengapit obat laknat itu di kedua belah bibirnya. "Tapi obat yang satu itu menyebal— _HMppHHhh SIALANMpPhH._ "

Lelah mendengar Taeyong berkoar, Jaehyun memilih memasukkan paksa obat itu kedalam mulut Taeyong dengan mulutnya.

"—Puah! Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, ya?!" Sembur Taeyong saat Jaehyun melepas pangutan mereka. Tak lupa langsung menyambar gelas minum dan meneguknya habis dalam satu tegukan.

Tidak diragukan lagi sebenarnya Taeyong ini adalah keturunan gajah.

"Mungkin," Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. Ia berdiri dan mulai mempersiapkan alat mandi untuk kesayangnya ini. "Habisnya kau berisik, membuatku makin cinta. Nah, ayo sekarang kau mandi, sayang."

"Sayang-sayang kepalamu sayang! Kuhancurkan kepalamu tahu rasa!"

"Kepalaku memang sangat sayang kalau hancur, sayang."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jaehyun langsung membuka piyama Taeyong dengan paksa, dan membungkam Taeyong dalam ciuman.

Ah, pagi yang indah.

Ya.

Sangat indah, setidaknya bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Ya,

 ** _..kan?_**

.

* * *

 **kkeut!**

* * *

.

 _HAHAHAHAHA aku menggila dengan ff gajelas ini di malam minggu x(_

 _Maaf ga baku bahasanya, lagi pengen sesuatu yang ga serius, ehe._

 _Oiya, aku ngebut ngerjain ini dalam 6 jam sambil dengerin TVXQ – Dominus, SHINee – Romance ; Colorful. Menggila dengan ketiga lagu itu asik juga, HAHA. Akhir-akhir ini lagi tergila-gila sama ketiga lagu itu. PADAHAL DOMINUS SAMA ROMANCE UDAH MENDEM DI ITUNESKU DARI 2k15 DAN COLORFUL RILISNYA UDAH DARI 2k13, HAHAHAHAHA._

 _Dominus enak, sumpah! Gara-gara Superstar SMTOWN, aku jadi suka lagu itu, padahal selama ini ga pernah kudengerin dan mendem di iTunes karena aku punya satu album Rise as God-nya TVXQ._

 _Colorful juga enak! Kalau nonton NCT Life in Bangkok, kalian pasti tahu bagian perkenalan member, kan? Nah itu backsound-nya Colorful, fyi. Aku nyari-nyari lagunya dan akhirnya ketemu berkat Superstar SMTOWN._

 _Romance, juga! Kalian tahu SMROOKIES LUCKYPACK SKETCH, kan? Aku suka backsoundnya dan tahu itu SHINee, tetapi aku gak tau judulnya. Berkat Superstar SMTOWN (lagi, muah deh buat ssm, HAHAHA.) aku akhirnya nemu Romance sebagai backsound yang kucari dan itu di album Odd. Aku berniat nyari album Odd di iTunes, lalu baru inget kalo lagu itu aku punya, ada di album Married to The Music dan belum pernah kudengerin. Kan MtTM repacknya Odd. HAHAHAH bodohnya aku 8(_

 _Sekian dulu menggila dan cuap-cuap gajelasku. Dadah!_


End file.
